


Meiling the Cat

by Hieiko



Series: The Other Li Girl [4]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows after "Water Magnet". Meiling has an accident while training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meiling the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 32, "the purr in my ear".

The doorbell rang. Certain that it was her boyfriend outside, Sakura rushed down the stairs, and yanked the front door open.

She was right about who was at the door. But it was a dripping wet, red-haired, blue-eyed, and female version of her boyfriend, on whose shoulder a black cat was perched on. "Meow, meow," the cat said in greeting.

"Hi, Sakura," said Syaoran, trying for a smile as she brushed the cat off her shoulder. It landed gracefully on all fours. "Meiling had an accident."

Sakura gasped, as terrible scenarios flashed through her mind. Then she realized that Syaoran didn't look worried at all, and seemed more exasperated than anything else. Sakura dropped her gaze to the feline, and she grinned. "Oh! Meiling's a cat?"

"She went back to Jusenkyo with one of our cousins," Syaoran explained, as Sakura led them to the kitchen. "So now she turns into a cat, and our cousin turns into a dog. And the rest of our cousins think it's 'cool', so they've all planned a trip to Jusenkyo."

"You'll become one big animal family," Sakura joked.

"I don't turn into an animal."

"Well no, but you're special," Sakura replied, looping her arms around Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran blushed. "I'm a girl right now."

"You're still Syaoran to me," Sakura whispered, then leaned in for a kiss.

Meiling the cat respectfully left the kitchen.


End file.
